Fresh Start, New Hope
by Storywriter
Summary: JR meets a new girl. Will it turn into something? R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no ties. This is just for enjoyment.

Fresh Start, New Hope

JR Chandler didn't know what to think anymore. He felt that he couldn't trust anyone, especially his ex Babe Carey. Babe was trying to win brownie points with him so she could spend more time with their son Little Adam. JR refused to let her.

It was a beautiufl afternoon in Pine Valley and JR was in the park with Little A who ran away from him.

" Little A come back," JR said running after his son. Little A stopped in front of a bench where a young lady was sitting.

" You lost little one?" she asked.

" Little A," JR said, " Boy you can run."

JR just picked up his son.

" Da da," Little A said.

The young lady smiled, " He is so cute," she said.

" That's my son," JR said, " Little A."

" I'm Sally," Sally said, " Sally Benniker, he is adorable."

" Thanks," JR said sitting on the bench with Little A, " Do you mind?"

" Not at all," Sally said, " I could use the company being new in town."

Sally just looked at JR. JR just seemed to noticed Sally's brown hair and brown eyes. Sally just noticed JR's eyes which she couldn't take her eyes off.

" JR Chandler," JR said extending his hand.

Sally just shook it, " Nice to meet you."

Sally then looked at Little A.

" Adam Chandler III," Sally said.

" You've heard of us?" JR asked, " We're very well known in Pine Valley. Where did you come from?"

" Grosse Pointe," Sally answered, "It's a suburb of Detroit., in Michigan."

" Ah," JR said, " Well maybe I'll see you around sometime, it's time for Little A's nap."

" Right now I'm staying at Myrtle's Boarding House," Sally said, " Until I find something else."

" See you later," JR said, " Good luck."

" Good-bye Little A," Sally said shaking the little guys hand.

JR then walked away and Sally smiled. What JR and Sally didn't know was that Babe was watching them the whole time and was stunned by what she saw.

" JR," Babe thought, " You let a complete stranger touch our son. Whoever you are. How dare you touch my son."

Sally just looked at her magazine as Babe looked on her. Babe them watched as Sally got up and walked away, then noticed she forgot something.

" Wait," Babe said coming out of hiding.

Sally stopped and looked at Babe.

" Are you talking to me?" Sally asked.

" Is this yours?" Babe asked handing her a sweater, " I just happened to be walking by.."

" Yes," Sally said," Thank you. I should have this tied around my head. My mother made this."

" It's beautiful," Babe said, " She must be very talented, your mother."

" Yeah," Sally said, " She is. Sally Benniker."

" Babe Carey," Babe said shaking the lady's hand, " I see you met JR."

" Yeah," Sally said, " You know him?"

" Very well," Babe said, " We we're once engaged, but that's a long story. So don't ask."

" I won't if you don't want me to," Sally said, " It was nice meeting you. I have to get to Myrtle's."

Sally then walked away with a smile. Babe smiled too. Sally could become her new best friend and when that happened maybe she'll tell Sally all about JR Chandler.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no connections.

Sally ended back at Myrtle's Boarding House and sat on the sofa in the lounge.

" Sally dear," Myrtle said coming in, " Any luck finding a place?"

Sally just looked at the older gal, " Not yet, Ms. Fargate," Sally said, " But I will, even though this place is very comfortable and nice."

" That's nice to hear," Myrtle said," Thank you my dear."

" How long can I stay here?" Sally asked.

" As long as you like," Myrtle said.

" Thank you," Sally said, " But I am sure I'll find something soon."

Night came and Sally was up in her room, thinking of the day she had and of JR Chandler.

The next morning, Sally just ended up at BJ's for breakfast and ran into Babe.

" Sally," Babe said.

" Hey," Sally said, " May I join you?"

" Sure," Babe said, " I'd like the company."

" Me too," Sally said sitting down, " It's not easy being new in town."

" I know what you mean," Babe said looking at the menu, " It was like that for me a few years ago."

" How did you meet JR?" Sally asked.

" Long story," Babe said, " He's the one who brought me here. I met him in California."

" Oh," Sally said, " Little A is so adorable."

" Yeah, Little A is great," Babe said smiling, but then her smile faded.

" What's wrong?" Sally asked.

" I lost a child," Babe lied, " It still hurts."

" I'm sorry to hear that," Sally said, " That's terrible. Well there's always another time."

Babe didn't want to tell Sally the turth yet, that Little Adam was also her son, she wouldn't believe it.

Sally later ended up in the park and ran into JR and Little A.

" Hi," Sally said coming up.

" Hey," JR said, " Sally right?"

" JR," Sally said sitting down, " Hey little guy."

" Hi," Little A mumbled.

" He's starting to talk," JR said, " He mumbles, but he's getting there."

Sally just smiled and stared at JR.

" Did you have any luck finding a place?" JR asked.

" It's going slow," Sally said, " Myrtle said I can stay at the boarding house for as long as I like, but I have to find something."

" Maybe I can help," JR said," I know some connections."

" Hi," Little A said again grabbing Sally's hand.

" How adorable can this little guy get?" Sally asked, " Where's his mother?"

JR didn't say a word, Pine Valley was a small town and sooner or later Sally was going to run into Babe.

" She's not here right now," JR lied, " His mother and I are divorced. It's a long story."

" Okay," Sally said, " I understand. Well I have to go, I have a job interview. I may end up being a teacher's aide."

" Well good luck," JR said.

" Thanks," Sally said, " Bye Little A."

Little A waved.

Sally smiled again and then left. JR smiled too, one of these days he would tell Sally about Babe, but for now it was his secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh Start, New Hope 

Chapter 3

In just the few weeks she has know him, Sally was enjoying every moment she had with JR even if they were simple walks in the park or dinner at BJ's it was better than staying at Myrtle's Boarding House all day.

" JR makes me so happy," Sally thought, " How did I get so lucky?"

Sally was sitting in the living room at the Chadler Mansion after dinner one night. JR held Little A in his lap and the kid just chattered on.

" This little guy is great," Sally said, " So well behaved and quiet."

" You want to hold him?" JR asked.

" Sure," Sally answered.

JR just lifted his son from his lap to Sally's, Little A continued to chatter.

" Hi," Little A said.

" Hey little guy," Sally said.

" I'm glad you decided to come," JR said, " I hope the meal was satisifing."

" It was," Sally said, " There are not too many foods I don't like."

" He likes you," JR said about Little A, " But he's tired."

Sally noticed Little A rubbing his eyes.

" I guess it's bedtime," Sally said giving the child back to JR.

Little A began to fall asleep in JR's arms.

" I'll be back down," JR said, " Don't go away."

Sally watched as JR went upstairs with Little A.

Sally just got up and walked around, she could never image herself in a place like the Chandler Mansion or being with a guy like JR.

" He's the best," Sally thought, " But I'm not glamourous."

Sally then sat down and sighed which was noted by JR as he came down the stairs.

" Are you okay?" JR asked.

" This place is just so amazing," Sally said, " The house I lived in back home is small compared to this. I feel so empty. I'm not rich."

" You don't have to be," JR said, " That's not why I like you. I like you the way you are and your good with kids. I've noticed you at the school not that I was spying on you."

Sally managed a smile and so did JR.

" You do have your connections," Sally said," Did you pay my rent at Myrtle's too?"

" What?" JR asked.

" Myrtle said my rent is paid for the next three weeks," Sally said, " Some doner who didn't want to be named. It had to be you, I don't know anyone else."

" Guilty as charged," JR said opening his arms.

" You didn't have to," Sally said, " But thank you."

" I know," JR said pulling her to him, " I wanted to."

" One step at a time," Sally said, " Go slow with me. You haven't know me that long."

JR didn't answer that he just kissed her, one simple kiss was all it was. Sally then left a few minutes later and back to the boarding house. Was she in love or was it just a crush?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.

Fresh Start, New Hope 

Chapter 4

It has been almost two months since Sally has met JR Chandler. Sally enjoed every moment she had with him and his son Adam Jr.

Sally sat in the parlor of the Chandler mansion and had AJ sitting beside her. JR walked into the room and smiled.

" How's it going?" JR asked.

Sally just looked at him and smiled.

" Great," Sally said, " I can't believe how quiet your son is. He doesn't even cry."

JR sat next to her and AJ.

" So, how's the job?" JR asked.

" It's going well," Sally said, " I love working with the children. I've gotten so many praises."

JR just smiled at her. Sally made JR so happy and he didn't want to lose her. Sally then got up.

" I have to go," Sally said, " I need to talk to Myrtle about staying at the boarding house a few more days. The apartment hunt isn't going well."

" Sally," JR said, " Stay for dinner tonight."

" Not tonight," Sally said, " I have another apartment to check on too."

JR stopped her before she could walk away.

" I have an idea," JR said, " You could move in here. There's plenty of room."

Sally was shocked by his idea and didn't know what to say.

" I don't know what to say to that, JR," Sally said, " That's a big decision. Not an easy question to answer."

" You can have a whole wing to yourself," JR said, " Private bathroom too."

Sally sat back down, " Why are you being so generous?", she asked, " I couldn't afford that."

JR just looked at her, " You wouldn't have to pay a thing," JR said, " I want you here."

" You haven't even known me for that long," Sally said, " Are you sure?"

" Dah," AJ said, " Sah."

" You see," JR said, " Even Little A wants you here."

Sally just looked at the little tyke. She adored AJ.

" I will have to think about it," Sally said.

" Take all the time you need," JR said," If you want to stay here, you're welcome."

JR then just kissed her and Sally got up.

" I will think about it," Sally said.

Sally then left the mansion, she didn't know what to do. JR seemed unpredictible.

Inside the mansion AJ just rubbed his eyes and JR held him.

" Don't worry, son," JR said, " Daddy knows Sally will stay."

A few days have gone by, Sally still hasn't decided to stay at the mansion or not. She did enjoy being at the mansion and with AJ. Sally was upstairs with the child when JR came in.

" There you are," JR said, " I was looking for you."

JR just kissed her on the cheek.

" You seem busy today," Sally said, " Are you okay?"

JR just shook his head.

" I've had meetings all day," JR said, " I have to go to one now. I wanted to take AJ to the park. How abou tif you take him?"

Sally loved the park. She met her friend Babe there sometimes.

" I don't know," Sally said, " Do you trust me enough?"

JR just smiled, he trusted her more then anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally wasn't sure what to do about JR's offer. She hasn't told him about Babe Carey. Next to JR Babe was her best friend. Babe knew she was seeing JR and many times tried to convince her to stay away.

" Sally," JR said, " I do trust you and AJ likes you. Just as much as I do."

Sally just smiled and JR just kissed her.

" I'll take AJ to the park," Sally said, " I'll take good care of him. I promise. Afterall it's Saturday. I don't have anything else planned. Good luck with your meeting."

JR just hugged her and then left for his meeting. Sally sighed and the maid just got the child ready for his outing.

A little while later, Sally was in the park with AJ when Babe walked up.

" Hey," Babe said, " How's it going?"

" Babe," Sally said, " I'm fine. How are you?"

" Great now that I see this little guy," Babe said.

" Ma," AJ said.

" How's mama's little man?" Babe asked holding the tyke's hand.

" I don't think JR would like you touching his son," Sally said, " I don't mean to sound rude."

Babe then just looked at her son and then Sally. JR hasn't told her yet.

" JR hasn't told you yet," Babe said.

Sally got a confused look on her face," Told me what?", she asked.

" About this child's mother," Babe answered.

" JR told me his mother left town," Sally said.

Babe just shook her head, " That's JR for you," Babe said, " He's my son too. I'm his mother."

Sally was shocked by those words, but believed what Babe just said.

" I believe you," Sally said, " Look at him with you."

Babe just sat the tyke in her lap, " I love Little A as much as JR does," she said, " He's trying to take him away from me."

Sally felt like she was going to cry, that was not the JR Chandler she has grown to know.

" I see that," Sally said sounding hurt, " He's a great kid. I sort of love him too."

Babe just let go of AJ and gave him back to Sally. Sally felt angry and sad at the same time. She was close to JR and felt closer to him each day. Sally was also close to Babe and AJ too. Sally sighed, now she felt all that was about to fall apart.

" I'm sorry Sally," Babe said.

" I'm sorry too," Sally said, " But I have to take AJ back home. As much as I know you love him."

" Yeah I do," Babe said, " JR does have full custody. I have one hour a week."

" If he finds out you saw him," Sally said, " My guess is he'll be mad."

Babe just quickly kissed her son and just watched as Sally went away with her son. Babe was hurt and now Sally was hurting, she now knew the truth of how harsh JR Chandler can be.

" Sally is in love with him," Babe thought, " In the end she may end up with a broken heart like me."


	6. Chapter 6

Sally ended up taking AJ back home and up to his room. She was not sure what to believe. JR was the man she was falling in love with and Babe was her best friend. Sally just sat with the child as JR came into the room.

" Hey," JR said, " Did you enjoy you're outing in the park?"

" I guess so," Sally said.

JR noted the sad look in Sally's eyes.

" What's the matter?" JR asked.

Sally just shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it.

" Sally," JR said, " You can talk to me about anything."

Sally looked at AJ and sighed.

" Let's go into the other room," Sally said, " There's something I need to tell you."

Sally and JR went out of the nursery and into another room.

" What's wrong?" JR asked.

" I ran into Babe there," Sally said, " Babe Carey."

JR didn't know what to think, how did Sally know Babe?

" Great," JR said, " Not again."

Sally seemed surprised by his reaction.

" Not again what?" Sally asked, " You do know her?"

JR shook his head, " Of course I know her, I was once married to her. She's just trying to get in my way and ruin my life."

Sally knew he was lying and was getting more hurt and upset.

" What?" JR said.

" I knew you were once married to her," Sally said, " At that at one time she was your life."

JR now grew angry at Sally.

" When did you meet Babe?" JR asked.

Sally walked away from him, but JR stopped her. She was scared by the look in his eyes.

" The same day I met you," Sally answered, " Babe has become one of my closest friends."

JR was surprised by that, Babe must of followed him.

" Tell me JR," Sally said, " You did love her?"

JR just looked at Sally, " Okay so Babe once was my life, but she's lied so many times."

Sally walked away again from JR and sat in the chair, " Babe hasn't said much about you. She said I should be afraid of you, but I'm not. I'm not afraid of her either."

JR sat down nest to Sally in another chair.

" Why did Babe say you should be afraid of me?" JR asked.

Sally just again looked at him, she didn't know what to say.

" Babe says that you may end up breaking my heart," Sally said, " That you're easily tempted."

JR just put his hands on Sally's cheeks, " Babe is so full of it," he said, " She wants to destroy me life and Little A's."

Sally then got up and paced around. JR got up and pulled her to him. Sally just left his grip.

" Is Babe Little A's son?" Sally asked.

" What does it matter?" JR asked, " I've got custody."

Sally then knew it was true and got angry.

" You lied to me," Sally said, " You told me that child's mother left town. His mother is Babe Carey."

" Yeah she is," JR finally admitted.

Sally went to the door, " You are such a jerk," Sally said, " You do treat Babe like she less then human. Babe deserves to see her son."

" She does see him," JR said, " One hour a week. Supervised."

Sally didn't believe what she heard, JR Chandler was a heartless jerk.

" You only give her an hour with her son?" Sally asked, " She loves him just as much as you do."

JR pulled Sally back to him," I don't care," JR said, " He is better off with me. Babe is unstable."

Sally tired to pull away from his grip, but she couldn't.

" JR let me go," Sally said.

JR didn't and just placed a kiss on her. Sally pushed him away and smacked him.

" Sally?" JR said, " I'm sorry."

Sally took a few deep breaths, " So am I," Sally said, " As for your offer. I don't think I can move in with you. I don't trust you."

Sally went out the door and down the stairs. JR followed her and stopped her.

" Give it some more thought," JR said, " Sally I want you here. I care about you. AJ loves you. I love you."

Sally just shook her head, " I'll think about your offer," she said, " You think about giving Babe more time with her son."

Sally then just left, as much as he didn't want to, a part of him knew Sally was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been several days since she spoke to either Babe or JR. Sally mostly sat her room at the boarding house or at the library. Myrtle was there to talk to, but it wasn't much help, Sally was sad and heartbroken.

Sally went to the park to enjoy the beautiful spring weather. Locals also seemed to be enjoying the weather also by jogging or having picnics. Sally just sat on one of the benches watching. She has thought over and over about the offer JR gave her about moving into the mansion. Sally knew her feelings for JR were strong and she had a good friendship with Babe. Sally got up only to run into JR.

" Sally," JR said.

" Hi," Sally said.

" Where have you been?" JR asked.

" At the boarding house thinking," Sally said, " A lot of thinking."

JR just looked at her, he missed her in many ways.

" Hi," AJ said.

" Hey there little guy," Sally said shaking the kids hand, " Are you behaving for your daddy?"

JR just smiled at her. Sally managed a smile too.

" I miss that smile," JR said, " Sally I miss you."

Sally just stared at him, she didn't know what to say. She has had so many thoughts she didn't know what to think anymore.

" I'm sorry," JR finally said," I have thought about what you said about Babe."

" I'm sorry too," Sally said, " I thought about your offer. I thought about AJ. I thought about us."

Sally got up and walked closer to him.

" I never expected to find somebody like you JR," Sally said, " I'm so plain and ordinary. Why would you like me?'

" What's not to like?" JR asked, " You''re beautiful, smart, dedicated and reliable."

Sally just felt like her heart was melting, she was in love with him.

" You want to have some lunch back at the mansion?" JR asked, " I would love to have you there."

Sally just smiled, " I would love to, " Sally said, " But about Babe."

" What about it?" JR asked.

" I don't know all the details," Sally said, " I just think Babe deserves to see her son."

JR just walked with Sally and his son back to the mansion. Questions needed to be answered. The one question JR wanted to know, will Sally move into the mansion?

Sally sat with JR after having lunch, JR just put AJ down for his nap.

" That walk sure tired him out," JR said coming down the stairs, " He enjoys those outings."

JR then sat next to Sally on the sofa.

" What's wrong?" JR asked.

" I don't know all the details," Sally said, " It was wrong of me to go off on you like that. I guess we all make mistakes."

JR just put his arms around her. Sally just looked at him.

" I'm sorry," JR said, "Maybe I should of mentioned Babe to you before. Afterall Pine Valley is a small town. You were bound to run into her."

Sally just accepted the warmth of his arms around her. She missed being with him.

" Sally," JR said, " Did you hear what I told you a few days ago?" JR asked.

" I just have one thing to say to that, " Sally said, " I love you too."

" So you did hear me?" JR asked.

Sally just looked at him and smiled, " I'm not deaf you know," she said.

JR said nothing and just kissed her, a kiss that sent Sally into overdrive.


End file.
